


Slow Dancing with an Archangel

by freeshipping



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeshipping/pseuds/freeshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel stops by to teach Sam a few dance moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dancing with an Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I'm still trying to get the hang of writing smut. Let me know what you think!

Sam Winchester was going to a ball.

He had received an invitation from Crowley inviting him to the “4000th Annual Demon Ball,” and as much as he had tried to decline, he realized it might be a good idea to go and see what information he could gather. Crowley had assured him that it would be a weapons-and-magic-free night, and Sam knew that Crowley never went back on his deals.

So, two hours before the event itself, Sam was trying to learn how to dance. Dean had left to go deal with Cas, muttering something about “damn angel drama,” and Sam was left alone in a shady hotel room, armed with a black suit and no knowledge of ballroom dancing whatsoever.

He stopped in the middle of the dirty carpet, frustrated beyond belief. His youtube search had yielded in relatively few videos of any use, and he was five minutes away from calling it quits and staying home to watch TV. “For the love of God, I could use a little help right now!” he shouted at the ceiling, addressing any angels that could possibly be listening in.

“You called?”

Sam whirled around to see a familiar figure leaning against the doorframe. Short and stocky, with golden hair and eyes sparkling with mischief. “Gabriel,” he breathed, “We thought you were dead.”

“I was,” Gabriel replied, “But you know my big brother underestimated me. It isn’t quite that easy to get rid of an archangel, sweetheart. But really--” Before he could finish speaking, Sam crossed the floor in two long strides and scooped Gabriel up in his arms, clutching him as tightly as he could.

“You have no idea how good it is to see you,” Sam whispered, digging his fingers into Gabriel’s back as if he were holding on for dear life. “I always wanted to thank you, for what you did for Dean and me. I know you’ve been a real dick in the past…”

“Thanks.”

“....but you redeemed yourself, Gabriel, you really did.”

“Yeah, okay, Samsquatch.” Gabriel struggled out of Sam’s grip. “Save the tears for later. I heard you need a dance lesson.”

Sam laughed. “Um, yeah. I’m pretty lost on this whole dancing thing.”

Gabriel grinned. “Well, luckily for you I have a few millennia of expertise under my belt. Allow me to show you a few things.” He bent his knees in a mock bow and extended one hand. “May I have this dance?”

Sam gave another laugh, full-throated and genuine. “Of course you may.” He gave his hand to Gabriel and Gabe drew him in close, placing one hand lightly on Sam’s waist as Sam rested on hand on his shoulder.

“First of all,” Gabe said, and Sam could’ve sworn he sounded a little breathless, “We’re gonna need some music.” He snapped his fingers and they were surrounded by the sound of a full orchestra. “Now we’ll start with a basic waltz. Follow my lead.”

He slowly led Sam through the motions, tightly gripping Sam’s hand in his. Sam was finding it awfully hard to concentrate, what with Gabe’s body pressed right up against his and his hand resting lightly right on Sam’s waist, where his shirt was lifted up ever so slightly so that their bare skin was pressed together. Their hands were gripped tightly together, probably a little tighter than necessary, because neither one of them wanted to let go.

Sam was feeling a little dizzy, and he found himself tripping over his own feet. Gabriel’s eyes were trained intently on Sam’s face, and every time Sam looked down at those gleaming, golden eyes he could feel the blood rushing to places he didn’t want it to go.

Gabriel licked his lips, slowly, while Sam’s eyes following the small movement. Sam stopped dancing, his mind suddenly blank of any dance moves he had learned in the last half an hour. Gabriel stepped forward, but Sam didn’t step back. He couldn’t move. He was frozen, unable to look away from those wet, shining lips.

“Sam?” Gabriel asked in a hushed whisper, “Are you gonna step back?” Their bodies were pressed right up against each other, chest on chest, hips on hips.

Sam shook his head slightly, his mouth suddenly dry. He could feel his heart pounding out an uneven rhythm, and he was sure Gabriel could hear every sound through the soft strings playing in the background.

“Why don’t we take a little break from waltzing?” Gabriel suggested. “Let’s just slow dance. Nice and easy, I think you know how to do this.” The music quieted down, its pace slowing. Gabe reached his hands up and wrapped them around Sam’s neck, standing on tiptoe to do so. “Come on, Sammy,” he said, “Put those big, strong arms of yours around me.”

Sam swallowed and reached his arms around Gabriel, his hands sliding across Gabe’s tightly muscled back. Gabe leaned into him, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder as they swayed back and forth. Sam was so breathless. He could hardly move, hardly think. He didn’t know what to do. He was slow dancing with a powerful archangel, and he was pretty sure Gabe would be able to tell how much he was enjoying this in if it continued for much longer.

Gabe chuckled softly. “Your thoughts are so loud, Sammy. You’re practically shouting to the heavens about how much this is turning you on.”

Sam closed his eyes. “Sorry,” he whispered, “I didn’t mean…”

Gabriel pulled back to look at him. “Don’t apologize, Sammich.” He paused. “You know why you can’t get the hang of this dancing thing? You think too much. You need to stop thinking and just do what feels right.”

So he did. Sam leaned down and took Gabriel’s mouth with his own, pressing their lips together softly. His heart was pounding in his ears, and Gabriel tasted like strawberries.

“You wanna spice things up a bit?” Gabe breathed in his ear. He kissed his way down Sam’s neck to nip lightly at the base of his neck. Sam moaned slightly as Gabriel slid his fingers down Sam’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

“God yes.”

“Good boy.” Gabriel dragged his fingers down to Sam’s crotch, rubbing slowly until Sam was rock solid. Sam gasped for air, leaning heavily on Gabriel with his arms still wrapped around the small angel. Gabe popped open the button on Sam’s jeans and slipped a hand in, pulling out Sam’s cock without much prelude.

“What do you want, Sam?” he asked, rubbing his thumb over the head of Sam’s dick, “What do you want me to do? You know, if you tell me, I just might do it.” He gave Sam a sly smile and Sam felt his heart jump in his chest.

“I, uh.” Gabe’s thumb was still rubbing in small circles, and it was driving Sam crazy. “Anything, Gabe. You. That’s what I want: you.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but shot Sam an endearing smile. “You’re corny. And I’m something else, something that rhymes with ‘corny.’”

Sam gave a laugh that turned into a groan as Gabe wrapped his fingers all the way around Sam’s cock, giving it slow strokes. Something in the back of Sam’s mind registered the fact that Gabriel was hard as well, tight in his jeans, and it turned Sam on beyond belief just to know that he was the cause.

He slid his hands down Gabriel’s back and gripped his ass firmly. Gabe gave a little gasp, his hand faltering on Sam’s erection. Sam smiled slightly and undid Gabe’s jeans in one smooth movement, pulling out Gabriel’s dick with the second.

“Ugh.” Gabe groaned and leaned his forehead against Sam’s shoulder as Sam began to stroke him. They were together, pumping each other slowly at first, but with increasing pressure and speed.

“Come on Gabe,” Sam gasped, “I wanna come with you, at the same time. I want to feel you come on me, and hear you moan at the same time as mine.”

True to Sam’s word, Gabriel came with a loud moan, his come splashing all over Sam’s stomach. Sam came in the next second, and they fell on each other, gasping for breath.

Gabriel dismissed the sticky substance coating them with a wave of his hand and led Sam over to the bed. They were both completely out of breath, and they threw themselves down on the bed with a sigh. Gabriel curled up against Sam’s chest, and Sam wrapped his entire body around the small angel, stroking his golden hair and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

“Stay with me,” he breathed in the angel’s ear, “Don’t you dare go off again like that. I want you here, Gabe, with me. I want to have every type of sex imaginable with you and I want you to teach me how to dance properly. Please don’t go.”

Gabe shivered against Sam’s chest. “I’m not going anywhere, Sam. You’re too gorgeous to leave behind.”

Sam smiled into Gabriel’s hair. “What do you say I skip that ball and we stay right here?”

Gabe licked his lips and gazed up at Sam’s soft brown eyes. “Only if you promise to put those big hands of yours all over me.”

Sam grinned. “I promise.”


End file.
